narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Five Kage Summit (Arc)
The Five Kage Summit arc spans from chapters 450 to current of the manga. Pain's destruction of Konoha and Killer Bee's supposed capture by Taka enticed the five countries to unite against the threat of Akatsuki. New Orders Kakashi Hatake found Naruto Uzumaki after his talk with Nagato and peace offering with Konan and carried him back to Konoha, where he was hailed as a hero after his victory over Pain. Tsunade was left in a comatose state after using all of her chakra to protect the villagers. During the council meeting after the invasion, Danzō was able to persuade the Fire Daimyo to make him the acting Sixth Hokage. Having finally acquired the title, he labeled Sasuke Uchiha a missing-nin and ordered his assassination. Team Samui of Kumogakure arrived in Konoha with news that Sasuke's team had kidnapped Killer Bee, and was looking for whatever information Konoha had on Sasuke. When Karui revealed her intention of killing Sasuke to avenge her fallen master, Killer Bee, Naruto offered to be beaten in order to relieve Karui of her pain. Karui brutally beat Naruto until Sai stepped in to protect his teammate. Omoi remarked that Naruto would never betray Sasuke. Though unsatisfied with what they gathered, Team Samui had to leave Konoha to report to Ē, the Fourth Raikage. After receiving medical care, Naruto recounted his conversation with his late father, the Fourth Hokage, when he was on the verge of fully transforming into the Nine-Tails. He convinced Kakashi and Yamato to accompany him to the Land of Iron to ask Ē's pardon for Sasuke's actions. On their way to Konoha, Taka, having abandoned Akatsuki after capturing the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox, was stopped by Madara Uchiha. Madara, angered that Taka had failed to actually capture the Eight-Tails, assigned Taka a new mission: to kill Danzō, the new Hokage, at the summit. Zetsu's white half left to lead the way. Madara told Zetsu's black half that Pain's defeat was a major hindrance to his plans and that Sasuke would be of no use to him if he couldn't be controlled properly. Madara decided to finally step out of the shadows and commence with his Moon's Eye Plan. The Summit Gaara, the Fifth Kazekage of Sunagakure, Onoki the Third Tsuchikage of Iwagakure, and Mei Terumī, the Fifth Mizukage of Kirigakure departed from their villages with two guards each, as requested by Killa Ē the Fourth Raikage, to the location of the summit, the Land of Iron. Before leaving for the Land of Iron, Danzō ordered Root members Dajimu and Terai to find Kabuto before Anko did, believing Kabuto's information might be useful for restoring his right arm and eye. On their way to the summit, Danzō and his bodyguards, Fu and Torune were attacked by assassins. Danzō uncovered the bandages over his right eye, revealing a bloodshot Sharingan, and quickly dispatched the attackers. Kakashi put two Root members watching Naruto under genjutsu and told Sai to report to Danzō that Naruto had not left Konoha. Yamato planted tracking devices on Team Samui and followed them to the Raikage in the Land of Iron. Despite Naruto's desperate pleas, Ē refused to call off the hunt for Sasuke Uchiha and scolded Naruto for being weak and defending a criminal. Mifune, the leader of the Land of Iron, started the Five Kage Summit with each Kage's bodyguards looking on. The Kage quickly began to argue due to ideological differences. Danzō mentioned Killer Bee, sending Ē into a rage and prompting all of the Kage's bodyguards to assume a ready stance. Ē claimed that each of the other Kage was in some way responsible for Akatsuki's rise to power: the Fourth Kazekage may have used Akatsuki to facilitate the Invasion of Konoha, the Tsuchikage hired Akatsuki to avoid sending inexperienced ninjas of his village into battle, and the Fourth Mizukage, Yagura was probably manipulated by Akatsuki. When Danzō stated that Akatsuki's leader is almost certainly Madara Uchiha, Mifune proposed that the five countries unite to eliminate Akatsuki, and that Danzō lead the alliance. Ao, Terumi's bodyguard, with his Byakugan discovered Danzō's secret use of Shisui Uchiha's Sharingan to manipulate Mifune's decision. Suddenly, Zetsu's white half appeared before the Kage, announcing that Sasuke Uchiha was near. In Konoha, the Konoha 11 discussed the turns of events and came to the conclusion that they had to hunt down Sasuke before his actions sparked off an all-out war between the countries. Shikamaru asked Team 7 for consent. Sakura decided to find Naruto in the Land of Iron and talked to him herself. She left Konoha with Kiba, Lee and Sai. While resting at in inn after speaking to Ē, Naruto was greeted by Madara Uchiha, who proceeded to tell the Konoha-nin about how Itachi Uchiha had sacrificed for Konoha and for his little brother, Sasuke. Madara stated that while Naruto inherited the Senju clan's Will of Fire, Sasuke had embraced the Uchiha clan's hatred, and the battle between the two would be inevitable. The Kage vs. Taka Enraged, Ē choked Zetsu into unconsciousness before storming out of the meeting room with his guards. Outside, Sasuke had already defeated all of the Land of Iron's guards. Ē's immense physical strength allowed him to snap Suigetsu's sword in half and fend off a fully transformed Jūgo. Against Ē's superior lightning-based jutsu, which is capable of nullifying even the Chidori, Sasuke activated his Mangekyō Sharingan and used an imcomplete Susanoo wrapped in the inextinguishable black flames of Amaterasu to defend himself. Ē smashed through Sasuke's defense at the cost of an arm. Before Ē could injure himself further, Gaara, the Kazekage, intervened, wishing to talk to Sasuke. Gaara tried to persuade Sasuke to abandon the path in darkness, but failed. Using Susanoo, Sasuke stood immune to simultaneous attacks from Gaara, Kankurō, Temari and Darui, Ē's bodyguard. After collapsing the structures outside the meeting room, forcing his opponents to recede, Sasuke ordered Karin to lead him to Danzō, abandoning Suigetsu and Jūgo to their fate. Upon seeing Sasuke, Danzō escaped with his bodyguards, with Ao, Terumi's bodyguard, in pursuit. Sasuke was about to give chase when Terumi sealed off the exit with acidic globs. Even though Zetsu's Spore Technique transferred the chakra of everyone in the building to Sasuke, he suffered from Terumi's acidic mist and would have been pulverized by Onoki the Tsuchikage, had it not been for the timely arrival of Madara Uchiha. Declaration Of War After teleporting Sasuke and Karin to safety, Madara said he sent Sasuke to the summit to train the Mangekyō Sharingan, and to weaken the Kage for easy capture, but admitted he was pushing his luck. According to Madara, the Sage of the Six Paths was worshiped as a god throughout the old ninja world because he managed to subdue the Ten-Tailed Beast, sealing it within his own body and becoming the very first jinchūriki. The Sage knew once he died, the Ten-Tails would be unleashed and once again lay waste to the world, so in his final moments, he split its chakra into nine parts, which would become the nine tailed beasts, and sealed its empty body in a massive Chibaku Tensei, which would become the moon. Madara's plan was to use the combined power of the nine tailed beasts to reawaken the Ten-Tails and seal it within himself, attaining god-like power. With that power, he would project an infinite Tsukuyomi onto the moon, effectively conquering the planet. Madara forced the Kage to make a choice between handing over Killer Bee and Naruto, the hosts of the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox and the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox respectively, or facing war with Akatsuki and their seven tailed beasts. When they refused, Madara declared the Fourth Great Shinobi World War and departed. As the threat of Akatsuki had become too great for any one nation to handle, the Kage and the leader of the Land of Iron, for the first time in ninja history, agreed to form a five-country alliance. Because Danzō fled the summit earlier, Gaara offered to relay the information to Konoha through Kakashi Hatake instead. The Kage decided it would be best to hide the two remaining hosts from the front line as both are unpredictable on the battlefield and Madara would expect them to turn up. With his composure regained, Ē was voted the leader of the Alliance. After the Summit Killer Bee had faked his capture at the hands of Taka and taken the chance to escape his duty as a guardian of his village. At an unknown location, while he was practicing singing with the leader of the Enka ninja Sabu, Kisame Hoshigaki arrived. After quickly dispatching Sabu's companion Ponta, a tanuki, Kisame went on to battle both Killer Bee and Sabu, feeding his sword, Samehada, with enough of the Bee's chakra to reveal its true form. Killer Bee was at a great disadvantage because even though he was low on chakra, he was unwilling to fully release the Eight-Tails out of fear for Sabu and Ponta's safety. The longer the battle went on, the more exhausted Bee became, the more likely Kisame won, as with the help of his chakra-stealing sword Samehada, Kisame could heal himself and stay at his peak condition. Having trapped his opponents in a giant dome of water that moved along with him, Kisame absorbed Samehada into his own body, taking on a grotesque, shark-like, invincible form. Bee stalled Kisame at the cost of his Eight-Tails chakra cloak, allowing Sabu and Ponta the chance to escape the water dome before drowning. Deprived of chakra and suffocated, Bee was rendered unconscious. Kisame released the jutsu and was about to cut off Bee's legs when Samehada turned on him and attempted to heal Bee, having grown attached to Bee's chakra. Kisame got rid of the rebellious blade, picked one of Bee's swords and prepared to deal the finishing blow. Fortunately, Bee was saved by the timely arrival of the Raikage and his guards. Bee and Ē performed the Double Lariat, decapitating Kisame in the blink of an eye. After the Summit, the Kage left the Land of Iron to return to their respective villages. As Ē and his guards went to aid Killer Bee, Ao, of Kirigakure followed Danzo and his guards, only to be trapped by Fu. Fu, sensing Mei and Chōjūrō coming, and unable to steal the Byakugan due its protective seal, attempted to trick Mei into dispelling the seal for him. However, because his mannerisms were so different from the real Ao, Mei saw through the trick and forced Fu dispelled the jutsu himself. Confession and Realization Meanwhile, Kakashi advised that Naruto and Yamato not mention what Madara had said about the Uchiha clan and Sasuke, as they did not know if what he was saying was true. While Naruto contemplated Madara's words, he attempted to find Sasuke via Sage Mode but was interrupted by the arrival of Sakura Haruno's group. Sakura gave a false confession of love to Naruto and asked him to give up his search for Sasuke, telling him he was a criminal and that with her love, he would not have to burden himself with his promise. Naruto, seeing through this confession however got into an argument with Sakura over how he hated people who lie to themselves and that he knows she still loves Sasuke. Failing to convince Naruto to give up, Sakura, Sai, Kiba Inuzuka, and Rock Lee left to find Sasuke on their own. As they left, Sai left a clone behind to tell Naruto what Sakura could not. Sai revealed that the rest of Konoha 11 have decided that they must kill Sasuke to avoid a greater conflict. They concluded that Sasuke, being allied with Akatsuki and almost causing an international conflict in Taka's attempted abduction of Killer Bee, is not worth saving if it causes the world to go to war. Because of this, Sakura has decided to kill Sasuke herself, because she loved him so much that she would rather end him then allow him to follow his path to darkness. Naruto realizing that his dream of bringing Sasuke back to Konoha was impossible began to silently grieve as the Kazekage, Kankuro and Temari arrived. They updated the Konoha-nin on the results of the summit, about the foundation of the Allied Shinobi Forces, the declaration of war, and their decision to promote Kakashi as Hokage after Danzo's deceitful actions at the summit and his subsequent flight after Sasuke's attack. Seeing no other choice, Kakashi stated it would be best to return to Konoha and relay the news of the war. Gaara, knowing Naruto's reluctance in having to fight Sasuke, reminded him that his dream was to be Hokage and as Hokage he must do what needs to be done. Danzo vs. Sasuke Madara appeared before Danzo and prepared to engaged him in battle, Danzo orders his men to back him up as he prepares to release the seal on Shisui's arm. Madara battles Torune and Fu on top of a building. Fu begins to use his Shintenshin no Jutsu but stops when he realizes Madara has disappeared. He reappears behind Fu, but Fu turns in time to swing his sword. The blade goes through Madara and Fu loses his balance. Madara sees an oncoming kunai from Torune and dodges it as well. Torune and Fu back up to plan their attack. When Fu begins attacking Madara, Torune gets ready by getting poisonous bugs. Fu misses and Madara pretends to attack letting Torune go through him and infect Fu instead. Torune gives Fu the antidote and then gets teleported into Madara's dimension by Madara. Madara comes back for Fu with an infected arm then transports him too. Meanwhile Gaara is talking to Naruto and says that he has done what he went to the village for. He also tells Naruto that he thought that friend was just another word but that all changed when he met Naruto. Temari tells Kakashi that Sunagakure will act as though Kakashi was the standing hokage. Kakashi nods his head and Temari says that she hopes there was no miscommunication. Gaara then tells Naruto to think about the meaning of the word friend and what Naruto is doing for Sasuke. Madara teleports to Sasuke and Sasuke asks if he and Karin can leave yet. Madara responds by telling him that he can right now and that he has a gift for him. When Sasuke is teleported outside he sees Danzo and stares him in the face, sharingan to sharingan. Danzo smiles and drops the seal on his arm revealing multiple sharingan bearing eyes. Danzo states that he will take Sasuke's sharingans. Sasuke asks where he got the eyes on his arm and Danzo replies saying that it's to long of a story. Sasuke says that it's no matter because he has already made up his mind to kill him, but asks if what Itachi said is true. Instead of answering, he prepares to attack Sasuke but is stopped by his Susanoo. Back in the leaf village Yamato and Kakashi are talking about what to do about Sakura. Sai offers to keep her away from Sasuke but Kakashi says that it's not a good idea. Kakashi says that he will send the dogs ahead with news of the summit. He wants Sai to lead him to Sakura while Yamato watches Naruto. Naruto has a flashback of Team Samui confronting him and then of the recent conversation with Sakura. He sees another flashback of the Gaara incident and then begins to hyperventilate. Sasuke uses Susanoo and begins to crush Danzo. Danzo says that he thought Itachi was a better man than that. Danzo realizes Itachi told of what happened before he died. Sasuke remembers Tobi saying that Itachi wanted to fight Sasuke and die by his hand only. Danzo says that he entrusted the Uchiha name to Sasuke. Because Itachi traded hatred for love and dishonor for honor. Sasuke says so it's true and then Danzo says that it is what Itachi did that made him a true shinobi. Sacrificing his life like many other ninja have before him so that the world could remain peaceful. But by telling Sasuke the secret he has betrayed Konoha. Sasuke crushes him to death and tells Danzo to never speak Itachi's name again. Danzo then appears behind him, leaving the latter shocked. Anime::Naruto: Shippūden Arc number::7 Category:Arcs